Perfect Daddies Don't Fall From the Sky
by TruxtonOverdose
Summary: Perfect Daddies don't fall from sky, something that our beloved pervert Laito, sooner or later had to face. But would he really be able to become a good father for Kogane and his children? The way seems hard, but could they really make it?


Perfect Daddies Don't Fall From the Sky

Laito's POV

Sometimes, life is just a chaos. Sometimes good, and sometimes bad. At the moment, my life is also a chaos. But good or bad, I can't really tell. Things are changing. My whole life is changing. I try my best to keep it under control and make the best out of it, but I also am insecure to make mistakes. Because this time, I wouldn't hurt people I don't care about. This time, I would hurt someone. Two little someones who would see the world soon. And I still don't know what to think of everything. She wanted these children after all… I… am going to be a father. And it's a weird feeling… What am I supposed to do…?

It was some months ago, she told me that she was pregnant. With watery eyes. She was afraid of me. Surely something that I enjoyed, but in this case? I asked her why she cried and she said that she would know the answer. I asked her if she wanted to keep them. "There is a little heart, its living!" And she was right. They're alive after all. And they are our children!

Maybe it was just the "our" that caught me. She was right. They were also my children. She wanted to keep them, and she was sure about it. If that was the case, I would support her, and be a good father for them. I went straight to bed and left her alone. The whole day I didn't close one eye. Becoming a father? Me…? I am good in making babies, but to be honest, being a father is another dimension. Especially if you never had a father, and have no idea what such a person really does…

So many things I asked myself now. Like everything in my mind dropped and I couldn't help myself, to just be insecure. Insecure if it would be right, if someone like me could be a father. It drove me crazy! Would I really be able to become a good father? Is that what I really want? I was just…shocked. That something like that would happen to me. Maybe I was powerful and strong, I could read people and make them do what I want… but being a parent?

But I came to a conclusion. If I think back… I wouldn't want my children to hate their father like I do. Maybe I wasn't the best big brother for my siblings, but I would have the chance to be a good father to my kids. Those children deserve it. And I, I have to take responsibility. I can't run away now.

I am strong, and I can do it. That's a promise to myself, that I can do it.

I just bought some gummy bears for my Bitch-chan, since she's been craving them for months. And eats them a lot. Really, a lot. Together with other weird stuff, but don't get me started on that. No normal person would eat that.

Taking the package, I went into her room. She was lying on the bed and reading some magazines and books. About parenthood and all this stuff. I felt like I read every book at least twice.

"Bitch-chan, I brought some gummy bears~" I greeted her and sat down on the bed. "But you have to drink some blood later too. The children need blood, and if you don't drink enough—"

"I know." she answered quietly, and smiled at me. "But it feels weird. I was the one who said that only a monster would drink blood from others. Now if I look at myself…and after all it is still a weird feeling to drink blood…I'm not really used to it."

I grinned at her. "See it with pleasure~"

"Pervert." she answered with a slightly higher voice, then I kissed her neck. "Better drink my blood Bitch-chan, or I'll make you drink it."

Throughout her pregnancy, I was more kind towards her. Stress would be unhealthy for the child, that's what I read. So I can't have that much fun with her… But I'll have to take care, even if I don't want to. That's what made me do all kind of things in the last time. To bring myself to do things I have to, no matter if I want or how bothersome those things are.

"I understand… let's do this La-Laito-kun." she mumbled and took my hand, laying it on her big tummy to let me feel the baby kicks.

"Fufu, this kid is going to be a rebel~ Like Bitch-chan."

She started giggling. "I am not a rebel!"

"Let's count the times I had to punish you, because you were really naughty, the times you ran away from me, the times you disobeyed me, the times you hit me—"

"That doesn't count!" she said and seemed as if she was pouting.

Acting like a good girl, even if she isn't. That's my Bitch-chan.

"But Laito-kun, remember our deal… When the children are around—"

"No Bitch-chan anymore, I shall call you by your name."

"Yes." she said and stuffed another gummy bear in her mouth. At least she wants no pudding or takoyaki, so I don't have to deal with Kanato-kun or Ayato-kun too, to be honest.

"We need to talk about names…" I started, "We still have no name for the children, and they're going to be here in around… two weeks, was it?

"Ah, Laito-kun, I forgot!" Bitch-chan said loudly and looked to me. "I found a name for the girl."

"And?"

"I think… Shiori would be suiting I guess. You are kinda poetic… so…"

Hm…Shiori means poem. And she is right, maybe I am a little poetic sometimes. Because the child will be a part of me… this name sounds right.

"Alright, Shiori then. Hm, so it's my turn now, right? Well… for the boy…let's call him Akio? It has many meanings. Happy boy, bright boy, glowing boy and child of love." I explained, and she nodded.

Looking over to her hand with the gummy bears, I took one between my lips and kissed her. In the next moment her cheeks flushed red like a tomato. How all the blood is hidden behind this soft skin… Fufu, she was really cute. I would really love to… tease her more… and do all kinds of things… but not under these circumstances.

I pulled away from her lips and sighed quietly. Bitch-chan must also be bored like me, not doing much all day. We can't do anything. She has been pregnant for a long time already, so that her tummy grew a lot.

"Can't we eat normally?" She was really embarrassed. After all this things I did to her… she still plays innocent. But that's something I like. I am a person, who likes to rip off the innocence, pride and all those things from a girl, show them what dirty girls they really are. But Bitch-chan is different. No matter what I try, she won't stop playing innocent and struggling. She won't stop fighting against me. That's what made her interesting. And I don't let go of interesting things fast. That side of her, was the permission to stay at my side, and stay alive until now.

Giggling, I replied, "No, can do Bitch-chan. Normal would be boring, no~?"

I didn't know how long I'd already felt like this, but normal things just became really boring to me. And as an immortal creature, a so-called vampire, I hate nothing more than boredom. It's the greatest torture we can endure. That's probably one of the reasons why I keep some hobbies. And hold them really close, losing interest would mean that… I'd probably wish to die, even more than a vampire should. But well, I am not normal, not in any way. I am different from other people. Not that it would bother me anyway. I may be different, but have more fun after all! I live a very happy life. I look forward, optimistic. I am strong, stronger than a whole race… And if I want something, there's no way I wouldn't get it. I could kill everyone who gets in my way. If anyone disobeys me, I'll manipulate those stupid people easily. Or do something better… like the so called pu-nish-ment~

And a few days later, it suddenly was time.

"Laito-kun?" she asked me, and I looked over to her.

"Hm, what is it, Bitch-chan?"

She clenched her hands to fists and held her tummy. "It hurts… so much… again…"

Wait, was this normal? Two weeks, right? Something like that, they wouldn't come this early, right? She wouldn't get them now, right? She is just overreacting!

She tried to control her breath and looked up to the ceiling. "I had this pain in the morning already.. what if they are coming now?"

She is also insecure, sure she is like this after all, even if she's smiling. But why am I so nervous?! It's awful, someone like me shouldn't be nervous! I should stay calm and say something like "It'll be fine, Laito-kun is here, nfu~"

Oh my, please tell me that you're just kidding right now. Then, if you are, I am going to bring you in such great pain, you won't even know your name anymore… I am going to chain you, and torture you with various objects, that—

"Laito-kun… my water broke… they are coming."

So she is serious?! No, no no no, we aren't ready for this! Maybe I should've done the paternity course she wanted to attend? No way I would have attend that! That whole thing was weird!

So, what should we do… ah right! A doctor!

"Bitch-chan, I am going to get Reiji, I'll come back soon, just count to sixty okay? Just stay calm okay?!" Oh Laito you idiot, why did you got so loud?! Stay calm! Do you want to show weakness to her?! To that girl?! Never show weakness to anyone!

I bit my lower lip and teleported myself to Reiji's room. His was sitting at the table, with a cup of tea.

"Laito, where are your manners?" he sighed loudly. "Please knock the next time you want to enter a room. Now, why—"

"Bitch-chan is having her babies and we need to get a doctor!"

"Laito, please calm down, I will call the ambulance." B-But would the be on time? Her water broke already! The birth of vampires is longer than a normal one, but… what should I do?! What if they aren't here on time? And a doctor will come to see my Bitch-chan like that? And see those places? It was already annoying as we went to the doctor the other times!

"Or do you want to help her with giving birth?" Reiji asked, and my eyes widened. Would I be able to bring them on this world? Still better than visiting a hospital… And we're vampires after all, so… maybe it'll be better to stay here, so that they won't notice that we are different.

"Yes. I'll help Bitch-chan… I don't want to take the risk. We are vampires after all."

"Well, then I am going to help out a little. You can't even think clearly, can you?" he gave me a bit of an angry look, before walking straight out of the room. And I teleported back into the room where Bitch-chan was.

"Bitch-chan! We're going to give birth to these children." Surprised she looked at me, knowing that the car won't come. But it went also back to the pained expression. I took her legs and helped her getting into position. At least that was what they did in this movie we saw.

Now, also my triplet brothers came into the room.

"Oi Laito, what's going on?" Ayato asked, and I gave him surely most insecure look he ever saw and ever will see. "We are getting our babies now."

Ayato's eyes widened and Kanato looked to his teddy. "Ne Teddy, Laito really looks like a big panicking baby on his own, right?"

How much I hated those brats…

In the next moment, Reiji entered the room and gave me a pair of gloves. "Wear them. Ayato, we need some towels, could you bring some?"

It was so hard to not shiver. It was out of control again, I was out of control on my own. Why was I so excited? It felt as if my heart would flutter, even if I am not able to even have a heartbeat.. I took a deep breath. Now I am going to do it. I should get myself together and help Bitch-chan with getting our children! I looked down onto the… place and… my knees went weak… what an awful picture… no… I can't do this! I am a sexy doctor Laito, but not in such a situation!

I gave Reiji the gloves back. "You have to do it!"

He raised an eyebrow and adjusted his glasses. "Laito, they are your children, I don't have anything to do with this."

"Do it for your little brother?"

Bitch-chan started to gasp in pain. "Whoever is going to do this, stop talking and do it!"

"Out of context this could sound really dirty you know, fufu." I joked and giggled.

"Laito-kun!" she shouted at me, I raised both eyebrows and looked over to her, confused. She just shouted at me? Normally it's really rare that she gets that mad.

Ayato tossed some towels onto the bed. "Because I wanted to, not because you told me, four-eyes."

Reiji put on the gloves and fixed the towels.

I went up to Bitch-chan and sat up next to her. She took my hand and crushed it. As if in the very next moment my bones would break, that's how it felt. Ah, I remembered something.

"Bitch-chan, breathe slowly! In… and out, in and out!"

"She should be used to pain already, so it's not that bad, right?" Ayato asked, but Bitch-chan didn't answer. To be honest she was lost in her thoughts again. I wondered what she was thinking. Maybe the same as me? But the next wave of pain pulled her out of her thoughts again and she moaned in pain. It was also a good thing that she turned into a vampire some time ago, so that she is able to survive this all.

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice came from the door. Subaru just entered, annoyed, and looked over to Kogane. "Don't tell me you two are getting your children now?!"

"Yes, Bitch-chan is~ And Reiji plays the doctor."

At least I am here to look at what he does. And in a situation like this, he wouldn't do anything anyway I guess, so it should be fine to let him do that now. At least I know Reiji a little, better than a stranger looking at my Bitch-chan in this different way.

Subaru leaned against the wall and looked over to her.

I wondered why they all came here. Ayato-kun, Kanato-kun, even Subaru-kun came out of his hole.

"Why did you all come here? Reiji is the only one we need right now."

"I'm waiting for your crying expression if you finally get a panic attack, I think this would be very funny." Kanato said, that the others simply agreed.

Those brats… Can't they even show a little respect to their big brother? Just a little? At least in such a situation? Not that I would respect them or anything, but I am the big brother!

The next hours passed and my brothers left the room due to boredom. Sometimes Subaru made himself invisible, but I could sense his aura. He was there, sometimes for five minutes and looked if it's alright, but then he left again. Also Ayato came by another time to see if the children were here yet and grumbled about how long it's going to take. The only one who stood there and told Bitch-chan to breathe calmly was Reiji. And soon, it was time.

"And there we have the head." he said. With such a serious face… How can he be so serious? There's a head coming out of this hole! That must look super scary!

But Bitch-chan's face looks even more pained…

And then I could hear a baby cry… My baby… our baby… And to hear that voice in my head… I was such a chaos. Messed up. I looked over to Bitch-chan, who had a slight smile on her lips.

"And the body, the first one is here, Laito please hurry and come over here."

Slightly nervous I walked over to him, he wrapped the first one in a towel, then gave me a pair of scissors.

"Cut it here. It's the umbilical cord."

I took the scissors and held it where he'd said to. "Here?"

"Yes." he answered, and I cut it. I laid the scissors to the side and looked at my little screaming one. "You need to support the head, the baby can't hold it alone. And Laito, it is your little daughter."

My eyes widened and I held the little one in my arms. "Hey don't cry…" That was what I told my little girl, but at the same time I felt my eyes burning and… they were watery. What am I even doing…? Crying…?

I turned away from Bitch-chan.

As if I would show her my tears… What would she think? I am not weak..now crying like that…

I must look like…

"Oi Laito, men shouldn't cry. Stop that, you look worse than the hysteric."

I looked up to see my little brother, Ayato. Kch, what does he even know..?

My gaze dropped down again, I tried to calm the little one. "Isn't she cute? With her fluffy brown hair? Her name is Shiori."

"She is annoying already. She screams too much—"

"There is the next head."

I looked over to Bitch-chan who really was in pain again.

"That it had to be twins right away…" I sighed slightly. Wouldn't be one child be enough problems and enough to take care of? Hm, it's surely becoming a lot of work…

"It's your fault, you damn perv—"

"Ayato-kun! Don't curse in front of the baby! She shouldn't learn or even hear such filthy words, right Reiji?" I asked him that and he smiled slightly. "Indeed."

"There we have him, his head is out… and there is his body."

I looked over to Bitch-chan and saw her watching me. "Can I see her?"

I smirked at her. "Fufu, Bitch-chan, how cute. Are you crying?"

"But you also have red eyes…" She saw? How bothersome. I don't want her to think like that of me at all. With a serious tone I asked her, "You said something?"

And again she just shook her head, she was afraid again.

"Laito, you need to—"

"Yes yes~" I replied like always and gave Bitch-chan the little one. Walking up to Reiji again, I took the next one of my children, took the scissors and cut the umbilical cord.

He had fluffy black hair, like Bitch-chan's..and was so cute, like the other one.

Again my eyes got watery while I tried to calm the child. I walked over to Bitch-chan, who sat there with Shiori in her arms. And my tears? I just didn't care anymore, I…

"I am happy.. I think I love them already.."

This warm feeling I got, as I heard them crying.. certainly.. there is nothing else to describe it. I think, that is what other people call love for their children.

And whatever happened in my past, I would give my life to make this little ones happy. I will look forward, and give my best. That was everything that went to my head, as I tried to calm my children. Our children.

"Bit-, Kogane.. look how cute they are~! With those chubby cheeks and their cute noses?"

She nodded and smiled at me, still with teary eyes. "I love them too, and of course they are cute.. I am so glad…" And that was the first time I saw her crying because she was happy.

I looked around and saw all my brothers looking at me. Without saying a word, I knew what they wanted to say. 'Be a bad father and we kill you. Now make the baby shut up, it's annoying.'

"The babies… make them stop..they are annoying, I can't sleep." that was what Shuu said. Like I thought. They are too easy to read.

In the end Bitch-chan took a nap to rest a little. I washed the little ones carefully with a lukewarm towel and tried to dress them. But in the end, Bitch-chan had to do it, before we brought them to bed of course. Since were vampires, we didn't need any form of papers. I don't even think I have some on my own.. There would still be ways to get some fake ones.

I laid in bed with Bitch-chan. She already had dressed up different and the bed was freshly changed already. And as the darkness broke in, I finally fell asleep.


End file.
